Modern microprocessor systems can support a large number of memory modules, generally known as dual inline memory modules (DIMM), directly attached to the microprocessor. DIMMs conventionally are installed on a planar, such as a motherboard, using slotted enclosures with latches at opposites ends of the slots. These slotted enclosures are only able to accommodate one DIMM, and are designed to hold a specific DIMM type. FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional single-DIMM carrier 10. The carrier 10 includes DIMM latches 12 at opposite ends of slot 11. The latches pivot into place to securely hold a DIMM (not shown). The carrier 10 attaches to a planar. Such as a printed circuit board, using pins 13.